


Miracle Pets 2: Playful Date

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Dating, F/M, Magic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau sang Raja Pelangi, Shuuzo Nijimura mengundang seorang gadis manusia datang ke Miracle Rainbow World? Di sana, gadis itu akan bertemu sekaligus berkencan dengan tujuh hewan ajaib warna-warni yang bisa berubah menjadi cowok tampan! Sequel dari Miracle Pets. Harem!Reader x GoM and Kagami.





	

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: GoM + Kagami x Reader

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, Reader’s POV, jalan cerita nggak nyambung, nyerempet Reverse Harem, dsb

Summary: Sequel dari Miracle Pets. Di sini Readers berperan sebagai gadis manusia yang memiliki kehidupan layaknya seorang gadis biasa. Meskipun begitu, kamu bahagia. Kamu memiliki teman-teman sekolah yang baik, orang tua yang sangat sayang padamu dan juga tak merasa kekurangan apapun. Hanya saja, kamu merasa sedih karena masalah percintaanmu, yaitu tidak punya pacar atau seorang cowok yang mau mengajakmu kencan. Namun apa jadinya ketika Sang Raja Pelangi, Shuuzo Nijimura mengundangmu ke Miracle Rainbow World, dunia yang penuh keindahan warna untuk bertemu sekaligus berkencan dengan tujuh hewan lucu warna-warni yang bisa berubah menjadi cowok tampan? I hope you like it. Enjoy my story! ^_^

 

*~Prologue I: The Wish~*

Namaku (your full name). Aku adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun yang sekarang bersekolah di Nanairogaoka Academy, sekolah swasta khusus putri. Meskipun hidupku terasa biasa saja, tapi aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Yah, aku tinggal dengan kedua orangtuaku yang selalu rukun. Kalau bersama mereka saat berkumpul di ruang TV atau makan bersama, suasananya sangat hangat diselingi oleh obrolan dan canda kami. Aku bersyukur karena punya orangtua seperti itu.

Di sekolah, aku cukup aktif. Aku suka sekali belajar dan berolahraga di sana. Termasuk basket. Itu salah satu olahraga favoritku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak berada di tim reguler jadi aku tidak pernah main dalam pertandingan sungguhan. Walaupun begitu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk ke tim itu. Aku sering berlatih basket kalau aku punya waktu senggang.

Pergaulanku di sekolah luas. Aku memiliki banyak teman. Kebanyakan cewek, sih yah maklumlah. Namanya juga sekolah khusus putri. Ehehe. Mereka begitu baik dan selalu membantuku saat aku dalam kesusahan. Aku pun juga melakukan hal serupa dengan mereka. Di saat mereka butuh bantuan, aku pun langsung menerimanya. Jujur, hampir semua siswi di sekolahku senang berteman denganku. Tak ada yang namanya permusuhan.

Kehidupanku ini terasa indah dan berwarna ibarat pelangi. Pokoknya tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengotorinya. Yang ada di sekelilingku hanyalah suasana yang menyenangkan dan penuh tawa. Ah, semoga saja kehidupanku terus berjalan seperti itu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengusikku... Mau tahu apa itu? Begini ceritanya. Suatu hari, aku mendapat berita mengejutkan dari salah satu sahabatku. Dia ditembak olehseorang cowok yang berasal dari sekolah lain. Sungguh aku terkejut sekali sampai bola mataku seakan mau loncat. Terus, ketika aku memintanya untuk berlatih basket bersama, dia malah menolak karena ada kencan dengan cowok itu. Ukh, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghela napas berat dan memakluminya.

Awalnya, aku merasa biasa saja kalau sahabatku punya pacar sekarang. Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula, aku tak kepikiran untuk bisa memiliki pacar seperti dia. Pikiranku sekarang ini adalah bersekolah, belajar dan latihan basket. Itu saja. Namun, lama-lama aku kesal juga. Gimana tidak? Sahabatku itu seolah-olah sudah melupakan aku. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya dibandingkan denganku.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku benar-benar iri padanya. Masalahnya, aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang cowok. Bukannya aku anti sama cowok. Nggak, kok. Aku kan dari dulu bersekolah khusus putri. Tak ada siswa cowok di sana. Kalau urusan bergaul dengan cowok, pernah tapi tak sampai lebih dari sekedar teman. Kalau soal mengungkapkan perasaan, aku tak berani karena takut ditolak.

Huh, ini sungguh membuatku kesal! Aku merasa dunia ini tak adil. Kenapa sahabatku dengan gampangnya berhubungan dengan cowok, sedangkan aku tidak? Aaakh! Menyebalkan sekali. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah...

Suatu malam, seusai makan aku membantu ibuku mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan. Setelah itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku.

“Kaa-san, aku mau tidur, ya. Oyasumi,” kataku pada Ibu.

“Oyasuminasai. Mimpi indah, Nak,” balas Ibu sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu menaiki tangga ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama, aku berjalan menghampiri ranjangku dan duduk termenung.

Kapan, ya aku bisa seperti dia... pikirku kalut. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Kini, aku merasa sedih karena memikirkan masalah percintaanku. Lalu aku menjatuhkan badanku ke ranjang. Mataku mengarah ke atas, melihat ratusan bintang menghiasi angkasa melalui jendela kamarku yang tirainya sengaja kubiarkan terbuka.

“Kirei na...” gumamku. Hari ini malam yang begitu indah. Melihat bintang di malam hari pada saat cuaca cerah adalah ide yang bagus untuk menghapus kesedihan hatiku. Tapi...

“Eh? Apa itu?” tanyaku heran. Mataku seketika menangkap sesuatu yang melesat di langit. Jangan-jangan... Itu bintang jatuh?

Hmm... Aku pernah dengar mitos kalau kita melihat bintang jatuh, kita harus segera berdoa dengan harapan supaya permintaan kita dikabulkan. Kupikir itu hanyalah mitos atau takhyul yang sudah kuno sekali. Karena barusan tadi aku melihat bintang jatuh, rasanya jadi pengen mencobanya. Apa salahnya, kan kalau hanya mencobanya saja?

Maka dari itu, aku lekas bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan jendela. Kemudian, aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dengan posisi berdoa. Aku mengarahkan wajahku ke atas dan mulai membuat keinginan yang selama ini kupendam.

“Ya Tuhan...” bisikku. “Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan cowok dan mengajakku kencan. Setelah itu, hidupku bahagia kalau bersamanya,” lanjutku sambil menitikkan air mata.

“Hufft...” Aku menghela napas lega, lalu bangkit. Kuhapus air mataku dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku berbaring di atasnya dan menyelimuti tubuhku. Kupejamkan mataku dan memulai tidurku dengan tenang. Aku harap keinginanku itu terkabul. Siapa tahu kalau hari esok, ada cowok yang mau menjadikanku pacarnya. Semoga saja itu terjadi...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...”

“(Your name)...”

“(Your name)... (Your name)... (Your name)!”

“A... Are?” gumamku. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Barusan tadi aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Waktu aku masih di alam mimpi, sayup-sayup suara itu terus-menerus memanggilku... Tapi siapa?

Kedengarannya tak mungkin itu suara ibuku. Soalnya, suara ini suara milik seorang laki-laki. Apa mungkin Ayah yang memanggilku? Eh, kayaknya nggak deh.

Namun aku memilih untuk tidak mengindahkannya. Aku malah kembali menutup mataku dan tidur lagi.

“(Your name)! Bangunlah!”

“Kyaaa!” Aku menjerit saking kagetnya. Habis, suaranya keras sekali sampai membuat orang jantungan. Sontak aku terbangun. Aku menyembulkan kepalaku dari selimut dan celingukan mencari asal suara itu yang membangunkanku tadi.

“Hei, kamu dimana?! Mengganggu tidurku saja,” cetusku kesal. Gimana nggak kesal, lagi enak-enak tidur begini malah dibangunin dengan suara keras begitu. “Tunjukkan sosokmu atau...”

“Sumimasen.” Tiba-tiba suara itu kembali terdengar, memotong kalimatku. “Aku di sini. Tepat di depanmu...”

Aku menoleh ke depan. Lalu kedua mataku mendadak terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di hadapanku. Rasa kesalku seketika lenyap dan berubah menjadi rasa kagum dan gemas. Itu karena aku melihat ada seekor kuda kecil berbulu putih dengan sayap yang berkilauan dan tanduk coklat muda di kepalanya. Rambut dan ekornya berwarna hitam. Warna matanya juga hitam. Di lehernya ada kalung berhiaskan batu kristal warna-warni. Wah, lucu sekali!

“Kawaii!” seruku kagum.

Kuda kecil itu tersenyum padaku. Ih, imutnya... Jadi pengen mencubit pipinya, nih.

“Tapi... Siapa yang barusan membangunkanku tadi, ya?” tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut seraya celingukan, mencari seseorang yang membangunkanku.

“Itu aku yang membangunkanmu, Nona (your name),” jawab si kuda. Lho? Dia bisa bicara?

“Kamu bisa bicara, kuda kecil? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?”

“Ah, iya... Ehem!” Kuda itu berdehem, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. “Tentu saja aku bisa bicara, Nona. Nggak mungkinlah aku diam saja seperti orang bisu. Aku tahu namamu karena aku diam-diam mencari tahu tentangmu.”

“Oh, tapi biasanya suara kuda itu meringkik, kan? Begini... Hiieeek, hiiiieeek...” Aku menirukan suara kuda padanya.

Spontan muncul perempatan siku di kepala si kuda. “Oi! Jangan kamu samakan aku dengan kuda biasa, dasar bodoh!” tukasnya marah.

“Hihi...” Aku malah tertawa kecil. “Aku cuma bercanda, kok.”

“Huh!” Kuda itu melengos kesal.

“Oh, ya...” Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. “Ngomong-ngomong, kuda kecil, kenapa kamu bisa berada di kamarku? Kenapa kamu membangunkanku di tengah malam begini? Dan...” Aku terdiam sejenak.

“Apa?” Kuda itu kembali menatapku.

“Kamu itu siapa dan darimana asalmu?” lanjutku.

Kuda itu menghela napas panjang, lalu dia mulai menjawab pertanyaanku, “Aku Shuuzo Nijimura. Aku adalah Raja Pelangi yang berasal dari Miracle Rainbow World.”

“Miracle Rainbow World?”

“Ya, itu dunia lain yang melindungi sekaligus menjaga Bumi dari kehampaan warna. Walaupun dunia itu ada, namun hanya sedikit sekali manusia yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Mungkin saja tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang tahu. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi manusia dan aku bersumpah sebagai Raja Pelangi, aku akan senantiasa melindungi Bumi apa pun yang terjadi,” jelas kuda itu yang namanya Shuuzo Nijimura.

“Wah...” Aku berdecak kagum mendengarnya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan, katanya dia seorang raja. Tak bisa kupercaya, tapi aku mendengarnya dari telingaku sendiri. Dia sepertinya mengatakan itu semua dengan tulus, tapi tegas. Oh, berarti aku harus memanggilnya “Yang Mulia” atau... “Nijimura-sama”?

“Etto... Nijimura-sama...”

“Ya, Nona (your name)?”

“Ah, nggak. A, aku bingung mau memanggilmu apa,” ujarku agak gugup. “Habis, aku tak percaya kalau kamu itu seorang raja. Jadi... Tak masalah, kan?”

Nijimura-sama mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Namun tak lama, dia tersenyum. “Itu tak masalah bagiku. Tapi...” Ups, tiba-tiba aku merasakan auranya berubah. “Aku tak akan mengampunimu kalau kamu berani bersikap tak sopan padaku. Karena aku seorang raja. Fufufu...”

Hii... Ya, ampun. Dia ngeri banget. Tapi, tolong jangan mentang-mentang Anda seorang raja jadi bisa seenaknya menyombongkan diri, pikirku. Namun aku takkan kukatakan padanya. “Ah, apa tujuanmu datang kemari dan membangunkanku?” tanyaku lagi.

“Huh...” Nijimura-sama memonyongkan bibirnya. “Itu, kan sudah kamu tanya dari awal, Nona. Tapi, ya terserahlah. Aku akan menjawabnya untukmu.”

“Arigato gozaimashita, Yang Mulia,” ucapku takzim.

“Baiklah. Aku kemari karena aku mendengar permohonanmu tadi malam...”

“Oh, begitu... Lho? APAAA?!” Aku terkejut bukan main. Astaga, jadi pas malam itu... Bintang jatuh itu... Dia mendengar doaku? Eh, memangnya dia Tuhan?

“Sssst!” Tiba-tiba Nijimura-sama menutup mulutku. “Bisa nggak kamu jangan keras-keras begitu? Kamu tahu, suaramu itu lebih keras lagi daripada aku, tahu. Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu terbangun dan melihatku?” tegurnya.

“Ups, sumimasen...” ucapku pelan.

“Kalau kamu menjerit begitu lagi, aku takkan mau melanjutkan ceritaku dan pergi dari kamarmu. Mengerti?”

“Iya, deh...” Aku mengangguk-angguk.

Nijimura-sama melepaskan kaki depannya dari mulutku, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, “Begini, saat aku terbang melintasi langit, aku mendengar suaramu. Suaramu terdengar seperti sedang memohon. Kamu bilang kalau kamu ingin punya cowok yang ingin mengajakmu kencan dan menjadi pacarmu. Lalu, kamu juga bilang kalau hidupmu akan terasa indah kalau bersama dengan seorang cowok. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk ke mari untuk menemuimu dan membangunkanmu...”

“Jadi, bintang jatuh yang kulihat itu... Kamu?”

Nijimura-sama mendadak sweatdrop. “Baka, itu bukan bintang jatuh. Itu aku yang sedang terbang, Nona (your name).”

“Oh, sou desune. Tapi...” Aku menunduk. Mataku berkaca-kaca. “Itu karena... Aku merasa kesulitan dalam berhubungan dengan cowok. Saking sibuknya aku di sekolah, aku jadi sampai untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Awalnya, aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau aku baik-baik saja. Namun, sejak sahabatku sudah punya pacar, aku jadi sedih. Aku merasa dunia ini tak adil. Kenapa dia bisa, sedangkan aku tidak... Hiks...” Aku mulai menangis.

Nijimura-sama terdiam. Dia kelihatannya sedang memperhatikanku yang sedang bersedih. Tak lama kemudian, kuda poni itu tersenyum. Lalu dia berkata, “Jangan sedih, Nona. Mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk bertemu cowok yang kamu inginkan.”

“Eh, hontou?” Aku terpana mendengarnya. Memangnya dia bisa?

“Tapi, sebelum itu...” Dia berhenti sesaat. “Kamu mau tidak kuantar kamu ke duniaku berasal, Miracle Rainbow World? Di sana, kamu bisa bertemu dengan mereka.”

“Mereka?”

“Tentu saja. Mereka itu semua cowok yang ingin kamu temui. Bagaimana?” ulang Nijimura-sama.

“Mau, tapi cowok yang seperti apa, sih? Aku penasaran!” pintaku.

“Itu rahasia. Pokoknya kamu harus ikut denganku ke Miracle Rainbow World,” jawab Nijimura- sama. Hah? Kok dia maksa begitu? Aku, kan penasaran. Hmm... Jangan-jangan dia bermaksud memberiku kejutan di sana?

Namun kuputuskan untuk ikut dengannya. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa sih Miracle Rainbow World. Seperti apa dunianya dan penghuninya. “Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu, Yang Mulia,” ucapku akhirnya.

Nijimura-sama tersenyum. Kemudian, dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan berdiri tegak. Eit, tak kusangka kalau dia bisa berdiri layaknya manusia. Setelah itu, dia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki depannya yang sebelah kanan seraya menggumamkan sesuatu. Apa mungkin dia sedang mengucapkan mantera?

Tak lama kemudian, aku terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata keluarlah cahaya warna-warni keluar dari kaki depannya. Lalu kuda kecil itu mengayunkan cahayanya ke atas langit dan muncullah pelangi memasuki jendela kamarku.

“Wuah... Sugoii ne...” gumamku.

“Hei, Nona.” Tiba-tiba, Nijimura-sama memanggilku. Aku menoleh. “Aku sudah memunculkan jembatan 7 warna agar bisa pergi ke Miracle Rainbow World.”

“Are? Jadi, ini jembatan?” tanyaku heran.

“Iya. Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu kita. Ikut aku,” ajak Nijimura-sama sambil mengepakkan sayapnya dan segera terbang mengikuti arus pelangi itu.

Aku mengangguk. Yah, jendela kamarku sudah terbuka, jadi aku tinggal keluar dan melangkahi jembatan pelangi itu. Mengikuti Nijimura-sama yang terbang membelakangiku.

“Tunggu aku, Nijimura-sama!” seruku.

“Ayo, Nona (your name). Cepatlah.”

 

*~Prologue I: The Wish End~*

Continue or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, minna-san! Rizuki, si Author kembali hadir dengan Fanfic baru yang lebih fresh. Kali ini aku memunculkan  
> sequel dari “Miracle Pets”. Tapi, Fanfic ini lain dengan cerita sebelumnya. Kalau sebelumnya itu, kan menceritakan bagaimana pengawal Nijimura (anggota GoM dan Kuroko plus Kagami) berpetualang di Dunia Manusia dalam wujud hewan demi melaksanakan misinya dalam mencari gadis manusia. Sudah tahu, kan?
> 
> Terus, kalau yang sebelumnya itu Various Chara x Reader. Dalam sequel ini, kumunculkan dalam versi Reverse  
> Harem atau Harem!Reader x Chara. Wah, baru pertama kalinya Author bikin cerita Reverse Harem. Well, aku  
> cuma ingin memunculkan sesuatu yang baru. Karena aku masih baru dalam membuat cerita Reverse Harem,  
> mohon kasih saran dan kritik lewat komentar, ya! Of course, I can’t do that without your help and support.  
> Onegaishimasu...
> 
> Sequel ini bukan lanjutan cerita Miracle Pets sebelumnya, ya. Tapi, yah anggap saja kalian sedang main otome  
> game atau dating simulation di sini. Istilahnya, game yang versi kedua. Karena konsepnya dari awal udah gitu.
> 
> Dan juga, aku punya satu pertanyaan buat kalian. Kalau Reverse Harem itu bagaimana kedekatan beberapa  
> cowok dengan satu cewek? Apa saling berebutan atau ajak kencan satu persatu? Kalau soal ceweknya, apakah  
> dia bakal milih satu cowok atau semuanya? (Ya elah, serakah amat mau milih semuanya... :v )
> 
> Gomen ne, kalau pertanyaanku ngaco banget. Habis, Author suka rada bingung kalau nonton Anime Harem  
> maupun Reverse Harem. Pas nonton, dalam hatiku bertanya-tanya, sebetulnya nih chara cowok/cewek mau  
> pilih yang mana atau suka yang mana. Yah, aku mah gitu orangnya. Hehe... :3
> 
> Yah, apa salahnya mencoba, bukan? Kalau kalian suka dengan sequel-nya dan ingin aku melanjutkan FF ini, aku akan melanjutkannya dengan senang hati. Kalau gak suka, that’s OK. I’ll delete it... :’’’)
> 
> Kurasa itu saja yang kusampaikan. I have to go now. See you! ^o^)/


End file.
